Sith Empire Timeline
A rough timeline of the Sith Empire in the modern era. Ca. 8 ABY - A man called Exar Sadow begins to train Darth Kren and solidify his power base in the territory of the ancient Sith. Ca. 10 ABY - Exar Sadow fades from the picture, likely murdered by his student. Darth Kren is Dark Lord of the Sith. He takes Norik Kun as his First Apprentice. Other students and minions of Kren include Hykral, Trali Wyn, Darth Ares, Darth Sadis, Rolf Valkner, Iara Clane and Sannasa Moth. 11 ABY - The Sith Empire emerges as a galactic power. 12 ABY - Freedom Nadd kills Darth Kren. Norik Kun is Dark Lord of the Sith. Darth Sadis flees the Sith Empire and trains Darth Sirena. Norik Kun takes Tol Reban as his apprentice. Lyn-Char Beorht, a Detori Order traitor, seeks sanctuary from Lord Kun and marries Iara Clane. The Death Star III destroys Korriban. 13 ABY - A Sith Empire fleet under Iara Beorht conquers the Anari Alliance and destroys the Detori Order. Quinis Asanis is believed killed by Norik Kun; in fact, he is killed by Sion. 14 ABY - Sion kills Norik Kun. The Sith Empire fragments. Iara Beorht finishes the conquest of the Anari Sector and remains as governor after the Sith Empire falls. The bulk of the Sith Empire comes together under Rashael Koss and his students, Lyra Onaesar and Seth deSchaen. Rashael Koss is Dark Lord of the Sith. Others with a claim to the title include Ahkris, Darth Obscurus, Velok, Freedom Nadd, Damascus and Darth Sadis. The Cult of Shadow begins to siphon power from the rubble of Korriban, creating Korriban Crystals. 15 ABY - Iara Beorht leads the Sith and fleets of the Anari Sector to fight the Xen'Chi. Advisory council chairman Goss Desal is left to rule. Beorht's fleet is scattered across Wild Space. The Anari Sector is quietly annexed by Darth Sirena, who is strengthening her control over the Tion Cluster. 16 ABY - Darth Sadis is killed by Darth Trayus at the Battle of Tarix. Beorht's fleet is tracked down and rescued by Ald Sorosel, under the name Darth Sarastro. 17 ABY - The Sith Covenant and the Dark Council (backed by None Whatsoever) invade the Sith Empire, driving Rashael Koss' forces back to the Sith heartland. They, Sirena, and Darius Malakai make common cause with Koss against adaptive alchemical monsters. The Sith Enclave and Sith'ari Centrality are established. The monsters are eradicated. The Anari Sector is liberated by the New Republic. Forces include the Sage's Destiny, Adam Sage and a converted Iara Beorht. Velok absorbs the spirit of Darth Kren. Darth Sirena is defeated in Anari space and on Ruusan, and retreats to the Tion Cluster and her segment of Sith Empire space. She arranges to be named Sith Empress. 18 ABY - The Sith Empire consolidates its power. Near the beginning of the year, Sirena takes Ashin Varanin as her First Apprentice. The Sith Academy is formed on Ziost. Sirena takes Rave as her second apprentice. Near the end of the year, the Sith'ari Centrality sends a fleet and numerous Sith to the Battle of Mon Calamari and the Battle of Arcanix. Sith Enclave forces are also present on Arcanix, as well as Darth Sirena and her right-hand man, Seren Teancum Mordavo. Central Command Operatives raid the libraries of the Shadow Temple. Sirena, Mordavo, Torkan and Darth Anansis conjure a Force Storm on the surface of Arcanix, striking first the gathered Cult forces on the Ashen Expanse, then the Schrai Hive. They are aided by the traitor Kishkumen and his infernal machine. At the opportune moment, 'Torkan' and 'Anansis' betray and defeat Sirena and Mordavo. 'Torkan' and Darth Kabal kill Mordavo. Sirena escapes. Her apprentice Ashin Varanin recruits Teshran Lor, Morikune and Asemir Lor'kora to the Sith Empire. Varanin, with Mordavo's prior aid and help, stages a coup d'etat, and turns the Sith Empire over to Rashael Koss with the backing of the faction heads. The individual worlds of the Tion Cluster, Sith'ari Centrality, Serviteurs du Noctre and Sith Enclave become homogeneous units of the Sith Empire; factions cease to be relevant as Sith Lords claim individual worlds, unify their industrial and economic bases, seek influence among each other's minions, and search for knowledge in the many worlds of the Sith Empire regardless of former faction borders. The law-and-order Central Command Operatives are nationalized and greatly expanded. Their jurisdiction now includes all Sith except the very highest, who are usually rulers of worlds, and those acting upon the direct orders of those immune leaders. Rashael Koss remains Dark Lord of the Sith, sometimes referred to as Sith Emperor. The spirit of the ectomancer Seren Mordavo, with the assistance of Darius Malakai, communes with the spirits of Korriban. Drawing upon their memories and strength, he begins to pull the debris field back together. Korriban starts to form again, a broken and twisted reflection of its former glory. The majority of Dark Side artifacts present on the planet have been destroyed, and the planet is barren of all life. Category:Sith Empire